Snowstorm
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: After a snowstorm detains them, Fitch and Sanchez are forced to share a hotel room.  Fluff because I don't have enough nerve to try smut yet.


**Rating: **T, probably not necessary. Everything will be pretty mild though I think.

**Plot line: **After being forced to interview the victim's mother who now lives about an hour from Detroit, Fitch and Sanchez are caught in a snowstorm and forced to take refuge at a hotel where they end up sharing rooms.

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to tell you...not mine.

**Inspiration: **Having a snow day yesterday and wanting to write a piece about my favorite couple involving snow yet not quite able to see them throwing snowballs and building snowmen, if somebody thinks they can write that prompt they're welcome though.

Not Beta'd so mistakes are mine. Oh and one quick question before you read this, am I the only one who doesn't see what my friend Milena finds so funny about Fitch's name?

* * *

They were working a cold case, the victim's mother had moved to Saginaw shortly after her daughter's death, which was roughly an hour and a half north of Detroit. Normally, Washington would have went with Fitch to check out this lead but the younger detective had been insistent that if he wasn't back in time to celebrate his anniversary with his wife that evening, he'd be toast. Not to mention there was no way Fitch wanted to ride any great distance with him in tow. Graciously, and much to her own partner's annoyance, Sanchez had offered to ride along.

As they were leaving the mother's house, it had begun to snow. It had been light at the time so they'd thought nothing of it. Now forty five minutes later, the air was almost completely white, visibility almost zero.

"We should probably find somewhere to stay until the storm clears." Sanchez said worriedly as she tried to find a road sign to tell them where they were at.

"I'll try to find a hotel," Fitch kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

After another half hour or so of driving, they managed to find a place.

The woman behind the desk was far too cheery when she informed them that there was only one room left. As much as they hated it, it was their only option.

They made their way down the hall to the room, and Fitch unlocked the door. The first thing that became obvious was the single bed in the room.

"I'll sleep in the chair" Fitch offered.

Sanchez was about to make some sort of retort when her phone went off, it was Stone of course.

"Ariana, where are you? It's madness out there, please tell me you're not driving in this?"

Sanchez rolled her eyes before answering, "I'm at a hotel until the storm clears off."

Stone's voice sounded visibly relieved "Good."

"Look February, I really don't have time to talk right now" with that she hung up her phone and turned back to Fitch who had been watching her.

"You really don't need to do that." she picked up with their previous line of topic. "It doesn't bother me to share the bed." she tried to take in his expression to see if maybe he was the one that would be bothered, he remained stoic as usual.

"Well, if you're fine with it..." he trailed off. "Do you need to use the shower?"

She took the opportunity to relax, letting the water course over her body. After several minutes she got out and towelled herself off before putting the day's clothes back on since she didn't have a change.

As she exited the bathroom, Fitch flicked off the TV, but not before she noticed he'd been watching something black and white. "It doesn't surprise me that your television tastes are about twenty years behind everybody else," she teased.

Much to her relief, he took the comment well and even offered a small chuckle in return. "So, you ready for bed?"

"I'm gonna let my hair air dry first" she responded, taking a comb from her purse.

They remained in silence for several minutes while she combed through her hair and he watched her, not making any attempt to hide his fascination.

Finally, not necessarily fed up, but a little curious, she asked him "what?"

He seemed caught off guard, apparently he hadn't realized how obvious his staring had been. After a few minutes he spoke, "It's just that you have extremely beautiful hair."

She was used to hearing compliments from men, but this one was different, it wasn't meant to refer to her crudely as men so often did and it wasn't from somebody who normally gave any sort of compliments. It caught her off guard as her previous comment had done to him and she found herself oddly pleased by it. "Thank you, I think that's the nicest compliment I've been given in a while." with that she went over to where he was stretched out on the bed. He scooted over to make room for her and she laid down.

With that they both crawled under the covers and prepared for sleep.

Sanchez was the first to doze off, and Fitch stayed awake watching her for some time before he let sleep take hold of him too.

He awoke in the middle of the night to find her twitching violently, caught up in a nightmare. Gently, he shook her, trying to wake her up. Her eyes flew open, and she looked visibly relieved to see him.

"You were having a nightmare." he sounded worried.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up." she offered a small smile.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She debated for a moment, being that he played a strong role in her nightmare, specifically loosing him was the topic of it. Finally she decided that he needed to know how she felt and now was probably as close as they'd get in a while. "Yeah, we can talk about it."

He waited patiently for her to be ready to continue.

"It always starts with us chasing a suspect, at first everything seems to be going well. You tackle him and..." she stopped speaking, choking up, before slumping against his chest.

He held her as she sobbed, stroking her hair comfortingly. "We don't have to continue if you don't want to."

Finally, she regained her composure enough to speak "No, I want to continue." she paused before continuing " as you tackle him, he pulls out a knife. You don't see it, he stabs you in the throat. I shoot him, but it's too late. There's blood everywhere and there's never anything I can do to help."

He could tell she was on the verge of hysteria again, "Shhh, I'm right here." he cupped her chin with one hand, using the other to wipe away her tears. "I won't ever leave you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise," he assured her.

* * *

This will probably be my last new story for a while, beause I can't upload new stories on my home computer (I'm at my mum's work/school cafeteria right now) so I'll probably concentrate on updating my other fics which I can do on my home computer. So no new Detroit 187 ones for a while, hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
